Meet Me In the Garden
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Padme decides to join Anakin when he goes with Palpatine to save her child's life. She hopes that by going with them, their child will be safe. This works until a Vader has to make a decision that will test his loyalty to Palpatine.
1. Default Chapter

Meet Me In the Garden

Prologue

Padme Amidala Skywalker stood in the garden near the Jedi Temple. She was waiting for her husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She had contacted him and requested that he meet her here. She had something important to tell him, something that would change their lives forever.

Anakin appeared. He walked over to her, not sure what was going on. Her message had indicated that it was vital that he met her. The fact that it was to be in secret was implied. They both were very well aware of what would happen if their marriage was discovered.

"Anakin," Padme smiled at him. She hugged him tightly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. What's wrong?" Anakin asked. They sat down on a bench.

Padme glanced down at her hands, then looked up into his piercing blue eyes, "Anakin, I'm pregnant."

Anakin's eyebrows shot up. He's eyes widened in disbelief. A smile broke out on his face. He took Padme's face in his hands and kissed her. It would be okay.

Anakin Skywalker stood with Chancellor Palpatine, watching the Separatists protest below from the window.

"They don't understand what good you are doing them," Anakin commented. Palpatine nodded, "If they only knew what a destructive path they are taking."

Anakin didn't reply. He had often sought the council of the Chancellor. Anakin felt that Palpatine was one of the few beings he could trust. He knew that Chancellor had a soft spot for him every since they had met on Naboo all those years ago. Anakin was no longer Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice. He had recently earned the title of Jedi Knight by the Council after a very successful mission on Sullust. Anakin had stopped the mindless slaughter of millions taking the Separatist leader prisoner.

"Chancellor, do you believe that the Separatists will cease their attack?" Anakin asked.

Palpatine did not answer, which slightly irked Anakin. He kept quiet, however, knowing his place.

Anakin did not see the small grin on Palpatine's face, nor had any knowledge of the man's sinister train of thought.

"I don't know, Ani," Padme answered truthfully. Anakin had asked her what the Senate was going to do about the war.

Anakin expected that. He knew that the Senate was failing. He had sat in many of their meetings, disgusted with the whole bureaucracy of it. He hoped Palpatine could fix the Republic before it fell.

"The Chancellor has asked me to accompany him on trip to Duros to speak to the High Council," Anakin told her.

"Are you going?" Padme asked, upset. The trip was tomorrow. She hadn't seen her husband in three months. She didn't want him to be gone longer then he had to be. They hardy saw each other as it was.

Anakin knew what was distressing her. He rested a hand on her cheek, "I don't want to leave you, my love. The Jedi Council must tell the Chancellor in the morning if I am needed here."

"So either way, we don't have much time," Padme replied.

"We never do, darling," Anakin responded, "which is why we must make the most of the time we do have."

Padme frowned heavily. Anakin was leaving. The Jedi Council decided that Palpatine could use his protection. She watched as Anakin dressed.

"Anakin, hurry back," Padme told him.

He smiled softly at her, "I will always hurry back to you."

Three months had passed since Anakin had gone. Three months of wondering when he would return. Padme sat on her veranda, watching the sun sink into the horizon. She had to speak to Anakin soon. She had started to show. She feared what would happen to them. Would Anakin leave her? Would she have to hide? Or worse, would her children be taken from her? Padme turned suddenly when she heard the door open. It was C-3PO, the protocol droid Anakin had built when he was just a boy for his mother. He had given him to her.

"Mistress Padme, Master Anakin has returned. I delivered your message," his tinny voice told her.

"Thank you, 3PO," Padme replied and rose to meet Anakin in the garden.

Anakin smiled at his wife as she walked up to him. Padme noticed something different in her husband. There was something in his eyes she had only seen once before, on Tatoonie after the death of his mother.

"Anakin," Padme embraced him. He kissed her and then laid his hand on her stomach. Wonder crossed his face. He kissed her once more.

"How long do we have?" Padme asked, preparing herself for disappointment.

Anakin gave her a sad smile, "Tonight."

Padme nodded and lost herself in his embrace.

_Padme! Padme, wake up! NO!_

Anakin woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his chest. He looked to his side, letting out a breath of relief. Padme was safe, right beside him, but for how long? He had dreamed that she died. She had given birth to their child and died.

Padme stirred next to him, "Ani? Anakin, what is it?"

Anakin couldn't tell her. How could he tell her that the child she loved so dearly could be her death? He didn't want to voice it; it would only make it more real. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, "Promise me you'll never leave me, Padme."

"Never, Anakin. I would never leave you."

"She cannot die, Chancellor," Anakin had voiced his dream to Palpatine. He had tried talking to Obi-Wan about it, but Obi-Wan didn't understand. How could he?

"The Jedi are not powerful enough to stop death, I'm afraid," Palpatine gave him a look, "however, there is another way."

"What way is that?" Anakin asked. He would do anything to save his wife.

"I will show you."

Pain. That was the only thought that rained through Anakin's head. He was vaguely aware of where he was. He was in a bacta tank, somewhere. He remembered everything. He had fought Obi-Wan. After that last night with his wife, Anakin had accompanied Chancellor Palpatine to learn the ways of the Dark Side. Anakin had had a dream that Padme died. Palpatine told him that he could teach him how to save his beloved. Obi-Wan had tried to kill him! Rage surged through Anakin. He moaned, then stopped as he saw a figure standing outside his tank. It was Padme. She touched her hand to the tank and whispered, "Meet me in the garden, my darling."

Nothing would stop Anakin from that meeting.

Padme somehow managed to hold back her tears. Anakin, no Darth Vader, stood in front of her, in the garden. Anakin was gone, she had been told. She didn't believe that. If Anakin Skywalker was truly gone, she would be either dead or being taken away. Anakin came alone.

"Padme," he said to her, stepping toward her, "Padme, please come with me. Join me."

Padme lowered her gaze. She knew that she had to go with him. She didn't want to, but if she didn't, her child would always be in danger.

"Yes, Anakin, I will."


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

**Ten Years Later**

Padme watched her twin children Luke and Leia play in the yard below the balcony. She heard footsteps behind her. It was Emperor Palpatine.

"Amidala," he rasped out, "you're children will begin their training soon."

Padme refused to look at him. Palpatine had decided that he was going to train the twins as Sith. He informed her that he was waiting for anger to build up in the twins. Padme had rebelled by teaching her children, in secret, to deal with their anger. Anakin was glad that his children could carry on his legacy.

Padme never called him Lord Vader. She simply said Anakin. She couldn't believe that he was totally gone.

Palpatine walked away. He had his own pet. He had murdered a seven-year old girl's parents. The child's name was Mara Jade. Mara was a bright child. She had bright red hair and green eyes. Mara wasn't allowed near Padme. Padme believed that Palpatine thought she would show Mara kindness. Mara was allowed to play with Luke and Leia, sometimes.

Luke and Leia knew about their father. Palpatine didn't hide anything from the twins. They knew it all. The twins saw their father's masked form all the time. They were not afraid.

"Mom!" Leia came running up the stairs to her, "Mom, the Emperor wants Luke and me to go with him to the Senate today!"

Padme flinched. She knew that she had no choice. She had to let them go. Leia was excited. She was following into Padme's footsteps.

"Be careful, Leia. Remember what I've told you."

Leia stared wide-eyed at the Emperor. He had sent her and Luke to sit with her mother's friend Bail Organa of Alderaan. Leia had a suspicion that her mother had forced Palpatine to allow the children to be with a friend. Leia had often heard her mother and the Emperor fight about her and her brother. One night, Leia saw Palpatine strike her mother. Her father had been outraged. Her father had always been kind to her, Luke, and their mother. Leia didn't understand why people thought he was so bad.

"See, Leia?" Bail pointed out to the girl, "We are going to vote."

Leia nodded and moved closer to watch the proceedings. Luke sat behind her, kicking his feet. He was bored to tears. He hated politics. He liked to fly. Their mother wasn't crazy about it, but sometimes she let him pilot a speeder.

Leia grinned as Bail let her hit the button to vote. She was finally allowed to do something important.

Vader walked over to Padme. She had been watching the view screens for the grounds since the twins had left.

"Padme, come here. The twins will be fine," Vader told her.

She shook her head, "You know I don't like this, Anakin."

Vader shook his head. She refused to call him by his rightful name! He wasn't going to argue with her, though. For all the power he had, he still couldn't best his wife. Even Palpatine couldn't beat her at times.

"The children are safe with Organa," Vader told her.

"I know."

Vader sighed. Padme worried constantly about their children. She never said it, but she was terrified that they would end up like him. Vader could understand her fears. Ignorance in this matter was not her fault. Only one who had truly experienced this power could understand. That is why the Jedi fell. Obi-Wan had gone off to hide somewhere and Vader knew that Yoda was still alive. Vader could find them, he knew he could. He didn't want to. There was part of him that didn't want to kill his former Masters.

Vader frowned as Mara Jade approached. He hated Mara. She was an annoying little brat. Palpatine favored her over his own children. His children were more powerful. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to train them. He knew that it would be hard to turn them to the Dark Side. Padme had taught the twins values. They were good hearted children. Vader knew that it was happening, but he couldn't bring it to himself to force Padme to stop.

"Lord Vader," Mara bowed, "Palpatine has returned. He wishes to see you."

Padme demanded, "Where are Luke and Leia?"

"The twins are with him, milady," Mara answered, giving Padme the respect Vader demanded she give Padme, "He will send them to you."

Padme frowned. She looked at Vader, "Bring them back to me quickly."

It was a good thing that Vader had long ago learned to hide certain emotions from his master. Palpatine had just announced that there could only be two Sith- a master and an apprentice. When Palpatine died, which his death was nearing, Vader was sure of; only one of the children could be taken on as an apprentice. The other one, Palpatine declared, Vader would have to kill. Shock ran through him. What was he going to tell Padme? How could he kill one of their children?

Luke and Leia looked fearfully at each other, then Vader. They grasped hands tightly. Vader's heart broke. He saw Leia calm her fears. She looked at her father. She truly believed he would protect her from anything.

Vader swallowed, "Yes, my Master. Come along, children. Your mother is waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Padme glared at Anakin over Leia's and Luke's heads. They had run to her, crying, telling her that one of them had to die. Padme had managed to calm them down enough to hear the whole story. She held them tightly. She mouthed to Anakin, "Later."

He nodded and left the room. He wished his master had not told him in front of the children. Of course, that probably was Palpatine's idea. Despair would lead to the Dark Side. He went into his bedroom to think. "You are not going to die," Padme assured the twins, "I promise, nothing will happen to you." 

Leia wiped her eyes, "Would Daddy really hurt us? I know he does bad things, but he loves us! I can feel it!"

Padme wanted to tell the girl that her father wouldn't hurt her, but Padme wasn't sure. She wanted to believe that Anakin was still there. Padme had spent years convincing herself there was still good in him. After all, why would he take such good care of her and the twins? Padme frowned. He must have known that this would happen. Of course he would treat her well, but he needed one of their children. He needed one to kill the other as their final drive to the Dark Side.

"Luke, Leia, look at me," Padme instructed. Her voice dropped to a low whisper, so low the children barely heard her. "You two pack a small bag of everything you want to take with you. I'm sending you somewhere safe."

"What about you?" Luke asked just as quietly.

Padme shook her head sadly. "I have to stay here. Now go. Don't tell anyone." Padme bit her lower lip as she waited for Senator Bail Organa. She had to talk to him soon. She didn't have to worry about the twins or Vader interrupting her. Luke and Leia had gone to bed for the night. Vader was with Palpatine so sneaking out had not been difficult. Padme knew that she had to get around security, as did the twins. Padme turned sharply when she heard a snap. It was only someone below on the streets. She finally heard soft footseteps and turned to face Bail. 

"Bail, I need your help," Padme told him without preamble when he finally showed up in front of a nearby cafe, "I need you to hide my children."

Bail nodded. He knew this day would come. Arrangements had already been made. Luke and Leia would be taken to Tatooine where Obi-Wan Kenobi was waiting. Bail had offered to take Leia, but Alderaan was such an important member of the Empire, she would be discovered quickly.

"I will send them to you tomorrow night," Padme whispered. He nodded and they disappeared into the night. "Darth Vader!" Padme spat out when she approached him early the next morning. 

Vader stiffened. Padme had never called him Vader until now. He saw fire in her eyes. He swallowed, nervous, "Yes, Padme?" 

"I should kill you right now. How could you even think of killing one of our children!"

"It wasn't my idea, Padme. I don't want it to happen. I had no idea."

Padme was furious. Angry tears filled her eyes, "I can't believe I stayed with you! You knew Palpatine would do this! You have said so yourself that there can only be two Sith at a time! You knew one would have to die!"

Vader was silent. Padme was right. He had known; he just didn't want to admit it. It had always been there in the back of his mind.

A messenger from the Emperor arrived, "The Emperor wishes to see you, milord. He instructs you to bring the boy with you."

Padme's eyes grew round. She shook her head slowly, moving towards to the door, "No. No, you can't take him!"

"I will arrive soon," Vader answered. He could not watch as two stormtroopers entered the room and knocked Padme unconscious. He hated that he had to hurt her, but he would do what he must to appease his Master. Vader closed Padme's pain from him, not wanting to feel what he had ordered.

When Padme awoke, she was lying on the floor in the dining area. All the events came rushing back to her. She rose quickly, ignoring the dizziness and ran to the twins' bedroom. Luke was gone, and suddenly Padme knew she had to get Leia out and that there was no time to waste. She glanced at the chrono. Bail was waiting for her signal.

Padme pulled her comlink out and clicked it twice. Bail clicked back. Padme told Leia it was time to go. The girl grabbed her small bag and took her mother's hand as they slid out of the room, taking a path that would not show up on the cameras.

They arrived quickly at the rendezvous point with Bail. Padme knelt in front of Leia and hugged her tightly, trying not to cry, "Be brave, Leia. You have to go with Bail now. He will make sure you are taken care of."

"I'll miss you, mommy, and Luke and Daddy," Leia cried.

"Shh, you will see us again, I promise. I love you, Leia, now go," Padme kissed her daughter and gently pushed her to Bail. "Thank you," she managed to choke out. She swallowed a sob, not wanting to upset her little girl anymore than she was.

Bail nodded and helped the girl into the speeder - then he sped off into the night. Padme turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. She knew that she had done the right thing. Palpatine would probably kill her once he found out. Padme wasn't afraid of dying; she was afraid of what would happen to Luke if she wasn't there. She couldn't let anyone hurt her son.

Luke stood terrified before the Emperor. He knew that his mother was making him and Leia leave. He was afraid the Emperor would find out. He didn't want Leia to get hurt.

"Tell me, boy, what do you want more than anything?" Palpatine asked.

Luke looked up at his father. Vader just nodded for him to answer, "A sh-ship."

"You will have one. Have you seen your father's lightsaber?"

Luke nodded. He had seen his father kill an assassin after his mother with the red blade.

"You will learn to use one. Soon, my boy, you will have everything you could ever want." Palpatine motioned for his guards to leave with a flick of the wrist. He rose, approaching the trembling Luke. Luke's eyes grew as Paptine grew closer. Luke glanced at his fater nervously. What was he going to do?

"Focus on your anger, son. It will make you powerful. Break that crate with your mind."

Luke looked confused. Anger? He didn't have any anger in him. His mother had taught him not to be angry at anything. She had taught him and his sister to let go of anger, hate, and fear. 

With a start, Palpatine realized this. He glared at Vader, his face contorting in disgust, "I told you to kill her! She has made him soft! You will kill her immediately!"

Luke couldn't help it. His eyes welled up with tears. His father couldn't kill his mother! Could he? What about Leia? Would he kill her, too? 

"Leave them alone!" he burst out. He ran and kicked the Emperor in the shin hard?.

"Luke!" Vader yelled.

Palpatine began to laugh, "Good, good. Vader, bring your wife to me. You will kill her in front of the boy. Bring the girl, too."

Vader was glad Palpatine could not see his face, glad he couldn's see tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't kill Padme or Leia. He just couldn't. He hated his bonds holding him to his Master. He wanted to break free, but . . . he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.

So he steeled himself and bowed low.

"Yes, my Master." Leia sat in the cockpit of the Tantive IV with Bail. She had finally calmed down from crying.

"Where am I going to live?" she asked him.

"Alderaan. You will have to stay hidden in the palace. My wife will care for you," Bail told her gently. 

"Will I get to see Mommy and Luke and Daddy?" 

"Soon, I hope," Bail told her.

Leia nodded. She knew that something was wrong. Luke was very, very scared. She missed him already. She hoped that whatever was going on would stop. She wanted them to be a family again.

"Leia," Bail faced her, "once we get to Alderaan, you can't tell anyone about your family. You can't even go by the name Leia. You will be called Lelilia. It's close enough to your real name."

"How will Mommy find me?" Leia asked.

"She will know," Bail assured her, "and Leia? Call me Uncle Bail."

Leia nodded. She curled up in the passenger seat and fell asleep. She was exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see first post

Padme was waiting for him. She walked up to Vader as soon as he entered the room.

"Palpatine has Luke. Luke is not acting how he wants him to. You taught Luke not to give into anger and fear. He wants you dead," Vader said simply.

Padme was relieved, even though her death had just been ordered. They hadn't found out about Leia yet, which meant Bail had more time to get her away. She was also proud that her son had learned what she taught him. She could only hope that she could get Luke to safety soon.

Vader was puzzled. Padme did not react like a woman about to die. She was . . . calm, serene.

Vader suddenly realized that Leia had not come to see him and find out if Luke was back. That was strange.

"Padme, where is Leia?" 

Padme's eyes flashed fear for a split second, but then she recovered, "She's around."

"Padme, what aren't you telling me?"

Padme licked her lips. She wasn't going to tell him where Leia was, no matter what he or Palpatine did to her, "Leia is fine. Where is Luke?"

"You will see him soon enough. Come with me," Vader instructed, still wondering about Leia, "Where is Leia, Padme?"

Padme didn't answer. She brushed by him, heading for the door.

"Where is she?" Vader cut her off.

"She is not going to be a part of you and your Master's sadistic plan! You will leave her out of this!" Padme snapped.

"If you don't tell me, Palpatine will get it out of you," Vader warned as they went out the front door.

"You are going to kill me. If you care even the slightest you will do it before he finds out," Padme answered simply.

Vader didn't have a response. What was he supposed to say? He just sat down in the driver's seat of his speeder and took off. "Uncle Bail? What planet is that?" Leia asked.

"Alderaan. Do you like it?"

"It's very pretty," Leia stated.

They landed on Alderaan a few minutes later. Bail took Leia into the palace. She gripped his hand tightly as she looked around in wonder. She had never been anywhere so beautiful. It reminded her of the pictures of Naboo her mother had shown her. Leia touched the necklace her mother had given to her. It was what Padme's parents had given her when she left to serve as Queen. She missed her family already.

"Lelilia, here's your room," Bail showed her a small bedroom attached to his office.

"What will I do all day?" Leia asked. 

"One of the servants has a daughter around your age named Winter. You two can play together in here," Bail knelt down to her. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "Lelilia, it is very important that no one finds out you are here. If anyone asks, you tell them your name is Lelilia Chu. Your parents died during the Clone Wars and I am a family friend. You don't have any brothers or sisters and used to live on Corellia. Do you know anything about Corellia?"

Leia nodded. Her mother had taught her and Luke about many planets' cultures and land, "How long do I have to stay here?"

Bail smiled sadly, "I don't know." Vader and Padme entered the Emperor's Chamber in two different states. Vader was utterly confused. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He was being pulled in so many different directions. Should he obey his Master? Should he put his family first?

Padme, however, walked in defiantly. She walked up to the Emperor, head held high. Luke broke away from the Emperor's side and hugged his mother.

"Mommy, he asked me to do bad things," Luke whispered in her ear.

"I know, baby, don't worry. I'll get you out of here," Padme whispered. She stood up, moving Luke to her side, holding his hand tightly.

"I know the girl is gone. Were is she?" Palpatine demanded.

"It's none of your concern. They are not your children," Padme told him.

Palpatine cackled, "Vader is mine. His children are mine. His wife is mine."

"You are gravely mistaken," Padme responded.

"I have more pressing matters to deal with than bickering with you over what is mine. Tell me where the girl is."

Padme refused, "Absolutely not. You may have taken my husband away from me, but you will not have my children."

"I have Luke. He will be completely mine, like his father, soon. I will have the girl, too," Palpatine motioned for two of his guards, "Take her away." 

Padme pulled Luke closer to her, "I won't tell you." 

Palpatine chuckled, "Don't worry, you aren't going to die, yet. I will get the location of the girl and your children will watch your husband slay you."

Luke grabbed Padme's leg, "No, mommy! No! He's lying! Daddy can't kill you!"

Padme leaned down and picked him up, "Luke, calm down. It will be okay, I promise. I love you."

Padme set Luke down. Two guards pulled him to Palpatine. He looked at his mother, wiping away tears, "I love you too, Mommy."

Padme allowed the guards to take her away. Before she was gone, she looked at Vader, "I hope you're happy with yourself, Vader. Thank goodness your mother died before she could see this monster you have become."

Luke sat across from Vader at a table while he ate dinner, "Daddy, why did the Emperor say you would kill Mommy? Mommies and Daddies are supposed to love each other, not kill each other." 

Vader closed his eyes behind the mask. How could he answer that? He knew he couldn't kill Padme, no matter what the Emperor ordered, "Luke, where is your sister?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. She went away."

"You don't know where?"

"No."

"Do you know who she went with?"

"No."

Vader groaned. How was he going to find the girl? He knew that if he found her quickly, Padme was as good as dead. If he took too long, then his Master would torture her. Either way, Padme was in grave danger. 

"Daddy, why does the Emperor want me to do bad things?" Luke asked.

Did all children ask this many questions, Vader wondered, or was it just his own? Vader didn't know what to tell the boy. Did he explain the nature of the Dark Side or let his Master handle that?

Luke finished eating. Vader stood up and took the boy's plate, grateful for the chance to get out of the conversation, "Luke, go get ready for bed."

"Now?" he whined.

"Yes, now. It's late," Vader knew that Luke would forget about his questions once the dreaded bedtime came around.

"But I just had dinner!"

"Luke..." 

"Fine!" Luke grumbled as he went to his room. Vader shook his head. Padme must have acted like that when she was a child. He had always obeyed his mother.

Suddenly Padme's comment rushed to him. "I hope you're happy with yourself, Vader. Thank goodness your mother died before she could see this monster you have become." Was she right? Was he a monster?

Vader shook it off. Even if he were, he would not turn away from his Master. Vader banished all thoughts of his wife away as he went to check on Luke. Padme was angry. She had been stuck in her cell for at least a week, she guessed. No one had come to see her. Food was slipped in twice a day through a little slot at the bottom of the door. Sometimes she could hear Luke and the Emperor walking by. It sickened her, knowing that the Emperor was twisting her little boy's mind. At least Leia was safe. Padme knew that Bail would keep her little girl as well hidden as possible. She hoped that no one would discover her location. Alderaan was a popular planet with its beautiful landscape and architecture. Padme hoped that Leia wouldn't draw attention to herself, but being the child of a former Queen and Jedi, Padme knew that wouldn't happen.

The cell door opened. Palpatine entered, "Hello, Padme! Have you decided to tell me where to find your daughter?"

"I will never tell you," Padme stated.

Palpatine began to laugh, "Oh but you will."

A mind probe droid entered her cell. Padme barely managed to choke back her nerves. Whatever he did to her, she would not tell.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine called. Vader entered the cell. Padme noticed that his breath quickened at the sight of the droid.

"I want you to watch with me," Palpatine ordered.

"As you wish," Vader said quietly.

Padme glared at her husband, "You are the most wretched being to enter the galaxy, Vader. I hate the man you are and pray that Leia and Luke will never learn how horrible their father truly is!"

Palpatine grinned, "Begin." Leia and Winter were racing through the royal house's private gardens. Bail had told the girls they were permitted to play outside for a couple of hours. Leia was glad to be able to finally step out of the palace. She had been stuck inside for far too long. 

"I'm glad you came here, Lelilia," Winter told her when they stopped running by a small pond, "It was so boring here without you."

"I'm glad there is someone for me to play with," Leia responded.

"Where are you parents?" Winter asked.

"They died during the Clone Wars," Leia stated, remembering what Bail had told her.

"Oh! That's really sad. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," Leia shook her head. Suddenly, her whole body began to hurt. It felt as if fire was sweeping across her body, "MOM!"

Leia collapsed on the grass. Winter ran over to her, "Lelilia, wake up!"

Leia lay unconscious, shaking. Winter ran to the palace to find someone. A guard was standing at the garden gate, "Quick! Get a medic and Senator Organa! Something is wrong with Lelilia!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Padme lay in pain on the floor of her cell. She hadn't told Palpatine where Leia was. He had tortured her until she was almost dead. Padme's despair had nothing to do with her physical pain. Her emotional pain was too great. It engulfed her.

Padme could not believe that Vader had just watched. She had hoped he would do something. Her Anakin would not have let that happen to her. Her Anakin would have killed anyone who harmed her or threatened to harm her. Her Ani would never watch someone hurt her.

But her Anakin was dead - killed by Darth Vader, and twisted by Palpatine until he'd become a monster. He was gone.

Anakin had been there throughout the years. She had seen him when he played with their children. She had heard him when he talked to her. Now he was dead. Something killed her Anakin. Now her children were in danger, especially Luke.

Padme knew she would soon be killed. She almost wished to die, then Palpatine would never know where to find her baby girl. She couldn't leave Luke, though. She had to find a way to help her son, but how?

Padme closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She knew she needed to gather her strength before Palpatine came back again. Padme let the sweet bliss of unconsciousness take over her. Darth Vader slammed his fist into a wall. He had just returned to his quarters from Padme's torture session. How could he just stand there and allow her to be harmed? He deserved to die. He hated himself.

"Dad?" Luke walked in, curious.

Vader had to hold his rage in check. He wouldn't take it out on Luke. He had already hurt Padme enough. He wasn't going to hurt their son, "Yes, Luke?"

"What happened to the wall?" he asked, pointing to the huge dent Vader had made.

"Don't worry about it."

"Dad, is mom okay?" Luke asked.

"Why?" the question had caught him off guard.

"I had a dream she was hurt. When I woke up, my whole body hurt. It still does," Luke explained.

For once Vader was glad he was wearing a mask. Luke couldn't see the struggle on Vader's face.

"Dad?" 

"Your mother is ill, son," Vader lied and instantly regretted it.

"Oh, I hope Leia didn't catch it." 

Vader inhaled sharply, "What?"

"I can feel Leia, Dad. She is in a lot of pain, too," Luke said, clearly upset.

"Can you find her?"

"I can feel her really strongly."

"We must go see the Emperor." Vader took Luke to their speeder and headed for the Emperor's quarters.

What am I doing? Vader asked himself as he piloted the speeder. Why am I doing this? I am using my son to find Leia. Padme sent her away to be safe from him, and I am bringing my Master my girl to hurt. He just wants to kill her. I want to stop myself, but I can't. I just can't.

Obi-Wan, why didn't you kill me?

"Dad? Are you okay?" Luke asked quietly. 

"Yes, son, don't worry about me. We'll find your sister and make sure she gets better." "We don't know what is wrong with her," the medic told Bail.

"Thank you," Bail responded. He placed his hand on the girl's forehead. Physically, she was perfectly healthy. Bail had a hunch something had happened to Padme or Luke. He had to find a way to get both of them to safety.

Winter and her mother entered the room.

"Is Lelilia alright?" Winter asked quietly.

Winter's mother exchanged glances with Bail. She nodded for him to tell Winter the truth.

Bail squatted down to the girl's height. He brushed her hair out of her face, "They don't know what is wrong with her. I will tell you as soon as she wakes up, okay?"

"Okay," Winter answered. She handed Bail some flowers. "These are for Lelilia."

Bail took them, "I'm sure she will love them."

"Come along, Winter," her mother said, gently pushing her toward the door.

Bail watched them go, then turned back to Leia. He needed help. Bail exited the girl's room. He went to his private holocomm and waited for an answer. 

"Senator Organa!" Obi-Wan Kenobi's face appeared. 

"I need your help, Master Kenobi," Bail explained to the Jedi about Padme's fears, how he ended up with Leia, and the girl's current state.

Obi-Wan stroked his chin as he thought, "She needs to be moved. The girl who saw her collapse must leave also. Leia is in grave danger, as are Padme and Luke."

"I agree. But where will they go?"

"I will discuss it with Master Yoda and contact you," Obi-Wan responded.

Bail nodded and closed the transmission. He then went back to Leia's room and kept vigil next to the little girl. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat back in his chair, stroking his beard. The time had finally come. He knew the most important task was to save the twins.

Yoda walked up, "Heard the conversation I did. Retrieve Leia first, we must. Bring her here you will."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will leave right away. I shall bring her and the girl who saw her fall here to stay on Dagobah with us."

"The girl is of no concern. She does not know about Leia's true identity. Leave her on Alderaan," Yoda insisted.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Alright."

"May the Force be with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

"Get up," one of the guards snapped as they jerked Padme off the floor and onto her feet, "the Emperor wants to see you."

Padme glared at the guard. She knew it wouldn't do any good, but it did make her feel a tiny bit better. Another guard jabbed a force-pike into her back to make her walk. She was taken into Palpatine's main room.

"Mommy!" Luke yelled as soon as he saw her from his spot next to Palpatine.

"Oh Luke," she murmured. Darth Vader was standing behind the boy, hands on his shoulders. Anger churned in Padme's stomach. He had no right to touch her son!

"Your children felt your pain," Palpatine stated. "Young Skywalker will hone in on the girl's pain. I will find her and bring her here."

Padme didn't say anything. She prayed that Luke would not be able to find his sister.

"I cannot feel her as strongly," Luke told the Emperor.

"You will." Palpatine stood up and turned to Darth Vader, "Leave us."

"Yes, Master," Vader responded and turned to leave.

"Lord Vader, I want you to go to my private security office. Watch from there."

Vader gritted his teeth. He didn't know what Palpatine had in mind, but he knew that it was going to hurt her bad. He knew he should do something. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't.

Darth Vader made his way to the security office, loathing himself more and more with each step.   
-------------------------  
Obi-Wan arrived on Alderaan in the cover of the night. He crept into the palace and found Bail and Leia. Leia had already said her goodbyes. She clutched her tiny suitcase in her hand as her and Obi-Wan raced back to his ship.

Leia didn't want to leave. She loved Alderaan. After take off, she walked into the cockpit to talk to Obi-Wan.

"My mom told me about you. Daddy doesn't like you. He says that you are a bad man. Mommy says that you are a great man. Which are you?" Leia asked, and then studied him curiously, "I think you're good. Uncle Bail wouldn't have sent me with you if you were bad."

Obi-Wan turned to look at the girl. "I'm taking you where you will be safe."

"Yeah, you are good. My dad isn't," Leia looked down at her hands, "Mommy says that he was a long time ago. She told me his name was Anakin. Why is my daddy bad? It makes Mommy sad when I ask her."

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair. He knew that the child needed to know, he just wasn't sure if he should be the one to tell her.

She isn't going to find out any other way, he decided, "Your father was my Padawan learner. He was a very powerful Jedi. He went against the Jedi Code and married your mother. The Dark Side of the Force seduced your father. I don't know what the final factor was that made him turn. I suspect it had to do with your mother. He and I fought and he lost his legs and arm. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and is now Darth Vader," Obi-Wan explained.

"What's the Dark Side?" Leia asked. She knew what the Force was. Her mother had told her about it. She had seen her father and Palpatine use it.

"The Dark Side is the evil way. Those who use it rely on their anger and greed. They only think about themselves. Users of the Dark Side are evil," Obi-Wan told her.

"Daddy uses the Dark Side. He's evil," Leia said quietly, "Mommy says that I shouldn't hate anybody or stay mad. She says that I should always think about others."

"Your Mommy is a very smart woman," Obi-Wan told her, "Now, you need to get to bed."

Leia nodded. Obi-Wan rose and lead her to her cabin.   
----------------------  
Luke ran behind the Emperor's throne, crying. Palpatine had been torturing his mother. He couldn't watch. Luke knew what the Emperor wanted. He was going to make his mother hurt so Leia would feel it and then Luke could find her. Luke curled up behind the giant chair. He couldn't feel Leia any more. He wasn't going to say anything, though. He was terrified of Palpatine. He wanted him to stop hurting his mom.

Finally, Palpatine stopped. He marched over to the throne and yanked Luke from behind it, "I told you to watch, boy!"

Luke couldn't answer. He could see Padme being jerked up by guards. She was in terrible pain.

"Where is your sister?" Palpatine asked.

"I-I don't know!"

"You want me to hurt your mother more, boy?"

"No! I can't feel her any more!" Luke cried out.

Palpatine laid a hand on his forehead, "You're not lying."

Palpatine turned to Padme, "Where is she?"

"I won't tell you," Padme managed to say. She was exhausted and in a lot of pain. It hurt to even breathe.

"I grow tired of you," Palpatine her. He turned to the guards, "Take her away."

Luke watched in horror as his mother was dragged away. He was now alone with the Emperor.

"I HATE YOU!" Luke screamed. 

"Good," Palpatine responded, grinning. Luke was coming along nicely. It wouldn't be too long before he was his, "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

Obi-Wan and Leia arrived on Dagobah a day later. Obi-Wan took the girl to Yoda's hut.

"Leia, this is Jedi Master Yoda," Obi-Wan told her.

She nodded, then said, "Pleased to meet you."

"Wish it under better circumstances, I do," he responded.

"Will I see my family again?" Leia asked.

Yoda didn't answer her. He led her into a small room. "Here stay, you will."

"Thank you," Leia answered politely. Yoda and Obi-Wan left her in the room. They walked outside to talk.

"The Emperor is desperate to find her. Leia felt Padme's pain. He must be torturing her," Obi-Wan stated.

Yoda nodded. He didn't respond.

"There must be a way to get her out of there," Obi-Wan insisted, "If she isn't there, then he has no hopes of finding Leia."

"The key, Luke is," Yoda told him, "Feel Leia, Luke can. Teach her shields, I will."

"We can free both." 

Yoda shook his head sadly, "Close Sidous keeps the boy. Difficult to find him, it will be."

"What about Vader?"

"Time is near for him, I fear. Need him much longer, Sidous does not."  
-----------------  
"Where is he?" Padme demanded the instant Darth Vader entered her cell, "Where is my son?"

"My Master took him," Darth Vader answered.

"Where?"

"He did not say," Vader responded.

"And you let him? You let him take our son?" Padme retorted, fury burning in her eyes. 

"I couldn't stop him," Vader said simply.

Padme threw her hands in the air. "I give up. You just don't get it, do you? Palpatine is evil! He has manipulated you into this horrible creature. I don't even recognize any of Anakin anymore. At one time, if anyone even mentioned hurting me, you would stop them. Now you watch as Palpatine tortures me. Leia is gone because of you! Luke is being warped into some horrible minion of your Master! You have lost everything, Vader, and for what? A Star Destroyer? Fear over everyone? Power? You have no power! You are just the Emperor's little slave!"

Darth Vader's blood boiled. How could she say that? He was no slave! He was the second most powerful being in the galaxy!

Padme stood in front of him. She lifted up the back of her shirt to show him the marks from her many torture sessions. "Tell me, Vader, is this worth it?"  
---------------   
"What are we doing here?" Luke asked. He was standing with Palpatine on the bridge of his private shuttle.

"This, my boy, is the future of the Empire," Palpatine pointed out the viewport, "Behold, the Death Star."

"Whoa. What's it do?" Luke asked, intrigued.

Palpatine chuckled, "Destroys planets."

Luke's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Why would you want to blow up a planet?" he asked.

"That is your lesson today, my boy. To get rid of those who oppose the Empire."

"Isn't there a better way than killing everyone?" Luke asked. His mother had told him about a time when opinions mattered in the government. She also told him that other species were in power too. He had been amazed.

"Fear is a powerful tool, young Skywalker. Those who fear you will listen to you. They will do as you say," Palpatine explained.

Luke was quiet. He had spent three days with Palpatine. Palpatine had been encouraging anger and selfishness in him. Luke still wasn't sure why. He had been trying to remember his mother's teachings, but it was hard. Palpatine taught him to use the Force to get what he wanted. He had been enjoying it so far. He really didn't see how it was so bad, like his mother had said.

Palpatine could sense doubt in the boy. He was glad. It wouldn't take too long before Luke would be his new apprentice and he could kill Vader. Vader was too attached to his wife to be of any use anymore.

Everything was going according to plan.

--------------

Darth Vader saw the marks on his wife. She was right! There had been a time when he would kill someone just for saying they were going to hurt her. What had he done?

He began to think back, and images of what he had done flickered through his anguished brain. All those murders. All that destruction. And it was all his fault. He had caused Leia to be sent away. He had caused his marriage to fail. Had he not turned, he imagined he and Padme would have been living happily somewhere - maybe they might have even had more children. Yet now here they were - their family and their lives in ruins. And his innocent son was being twisted into a slave of Sidious.

For the first time in years, Anakin Skywalker finally managed to overcome Darth Vader.

"You're right. I have destroyed us all," he rasped. "I am so sorry, Padme."

Padme blinked in surprise. She didn't really think that he would listen to her. Why would this time be any different than the others?

"I'm getting you out of here," Vader said, suddenly resolute.

"What about Luke?" Padme asked.

"He is with Palpatine, I'm afraid. Palpatine doesn't want me near him," Vader told her as he handcuffed her. "Here, we have to make this look real." 

"I am not leaving without my son!" Padme snapped. 

"Padme! He isn't here!"

"I can't leave him!"

Vader closed his eyes behind the mask. He had to get Padme out of here. He could take her away easily, but once Palpatine found out, he would never find Luke again. He couldn't devastate Padme again.

Then - a thought occurred to him. "You can get hold of Obi-Wan, can't you?"

Padme wasn't sure if she could trust him yet, but she knew that at the moment she didn't have the energy to lie. "Yes."

"Contact him. He can get you out of here. I will wait for Luke."

"How do I know I can trust you again? How do I know you won't kill Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"Padme," Vader said, voice still gruff due to the helmet. "I know how hard it is. Just know this - I love you and I am sorry. Please, believe me." 

Padme studied him - this man she had known and loved - and hated. Finally she nodded.

"Here." Vader handed her a small blaster. "Kill me if I do anything to mislead you." 

Padme hid the gun in a cloak Vader had handed her, and nodded again. "I'm ready."  
---------------------  
Obi-Wan was both shocked and relieved when he saw Padme's face. "Padme! Where are you?"

Hurriedly, Padme explained the situation. Obi-Wan listened attentively, wondering if it were really true. He glanced at Yoda, who nodded. He could sense that Darth Vader was gone.

"Mommy?" Leia screeched as she ran into the room and rushed over to the comm. "Mommy!"

"Leia! Oh Leia, I've missed you!" Padme said.

"Can I go home now?" Leia asked with her usual directness.

Padme shook her head, "No, you can't. Leia, why aren't you with Bail?" 

Leia shrugged, "I don't know."

"Honey, I really have to talk to Obi-Wan and Yoda. It's very important. I love you."

"Love you too, mommy. Can you tell Daddy?"

"I will," Padme promised and Leia disappeared from view, "Anakin says he can get me out. He said he will take care of Luke."

"He can't do it alone," Obi-Wan stated, "We can't risk it."

"Come to Coruscant, I will," Yoda stated. "Protect Leia, Obi-Wan will."

The plan was in motion. Soon, Padme and her children would be free.  
------------------  
Padme's escape was achieved easily. Anakin had found a small shuttle and helped her leave quietly. Padme did not tell him where she was going. Yoda would take her and he would bring Luke to her once Palpatine was gone. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Padme were all a little weary of Anakin. He could go back to the Dark Side. As Yoda had said often, once started down the dark path, forever would it dominate his destiny. Anakin had fallen once. He could fall again. For now, they would have trust him. 

Palpatine arrived on Coruscant a day after Padme's escape. He was furious as he still had to find Leia!

He still managed to make the situation work to his advantage, however. He told Luke that his mother had been killed making the boy so angry that he killed a guard with a Force choke.

Palpatine felt Vader enter the throne room in the Imperial Palace.

"Where is my son?" Vader asked.

"He is not your son, Lord Vader. He, like you, is mine," Palpatine answered.

Vader dipped his head, pausing for a moment before speaking. "Padme has escaped." 

"I heard. Tell me, Lord Vader, when you allowed her to leave, was that before or after you decided to betray me?" Palpatine snarled, and then turned to his guards. "Leave us." 

The guards left, leaving only Vader and Palpatine.

"You pathetic scum! Throw all your power away for some women? I thought you were the most powerful of all Jedi. You are weak!" Palpatine stated.

Palpatine began to shoot Force lightning at Vader. 

"You have failed me for the last time, Vader," Sidious cackled. "I should have killed the woman at the beginning. Now you will die."

Sidious ceased his strikes. Vader was dying, he could feel it. He also knew Sidous wanted him to wallow in his shame a few moments longer.

Suddenly he heard the light thud of someone landing behind him, and he realised they must have descended a ceiling shaft.

Sidous turned around, and his amusement rippled throughout the room. "Master Yoda, what a surprise. I thought you were dead."

"So certain, are you," Yoda responded.

Sidious didn't wait a second longer. Sparks flew from his hands to the small Jedi Master. Yoda caught them easily with his hand.

"I will kill you," Sidious ground out as he shot more.

"Not if anything to say about it, I have."

"Your Highness!" an Imperial officer entered the room, "The boy is escaping!" 

"What?" Sidious roared, "Stop him!" 

Yoda took advantage of Sidious's distraction to pull out his lightsaber. He jumped to attack. Sidous blocked him. Yoda spun around him in an intricate dance, lightsaber twisting ever which way. Sidous was tiring out. He knew he had to get out of there or he was going to die. Yoda sprung up from behind to behead him, but Sidious noticed at the last moment and twisted out of the way, but not before losing his left arm to the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! You pay for that and you will not take my new apprentice from me!" Sidious screamed. The Imperial officer had called in guards. Yoda was forced to take his attention from Sidious and to the guards. In those few precious seconds, Sidious fled from the chamber to find Luke. 

Grimly Yoda fought on, and one by one destroyed all the guards. He hurried over to Anakin, and breathed a sigh of relief to find he was still alive. Just. Yoda flipped a switch on the comlink attached to his belt, and shortly after a transport appeared in the window. The pilot blasted the window in and brought it along side. 

Yoda used the Force to bring Anakin up the ramp and into the ship. He knew there was nothing he could do to save Luke.   
-----------  
Sidious found Luke running down a corridor. He motioned for a guard to stun the boy, and then walked over to him, "I can see I will have to hide you well, young Skywalker. For no matter what happens, you will succeed where your father has failed. It is your destiny."  
-------


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine. I apologies this took so long. My beta didn't get it back to me until today even though I sent it a month ago.

Thanks for the replies!

-----   
Padme looked horrified at the sight in front of her. Yoda had just returned with Anakin. His suit had been removed. How he was still alive, Padme didn't know. Burn scars covered his head and torso. His mechanical hands were lying unmoving on the slab. His legs were gone below the knee. Yoda had explained that they had been attached to the boots in the suit and had to go. Yoda had told her briefly what Sidious had done.

"Oh, Ani...," she whispered. She turned to face Obi-Wan, "How could you? I knew it was bad, but not that bad!"

"Padme, I had nothing to do with the lightning," Obi-Wan stated, confused.

"Not that. Look at him! He never told me why he was forced to live in that suit. Tell me why," Padme demanded.

Obi-Wan sighed. He had hoped he would never have to tell her. Obi-Wan told her of the horrific events on Mustafar. He hated retelling it, but knew he must. By the end of the tale, Padme had tears coursing down her cheeks. 

"Mommy?" Leia's voice called from the other part of the ship. Yoda had landed, but had not left the ship yet.

Padme turned quickly. She ran forward to stop her daughter from seeing Anakin, "What is it, sweetie?"

"Mommy, where's Luke?"

Padme squeezed her eyes shut. That was the worst part. Luke was gone. Yoda was unable to rescue him. Her baby boy was in the clutches of the worst being in the galaxy.

"The Emperor took him, didn't he mommy?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Padme answered quietly. She hugged Leia tightly, "We'll get him back one day, I promise."

"Just like daddy?" 

"Just like daddy."  
------------------  
Anakin had been set up in a small cabin in the ship. Yoda had put him into a powerful healing trance. Obi-Wan didn't know how he was surviving. He knew how badly Anakin had been hurt before. It was a miracle he was breathing.

Padme entered the small room and sat next to Obi-Wan. She bit her lip. She knew she had to ask, but was afraid of the answer,"Luke's gone, isn't he?"

Obi-Wan nodded sadly, "We'll never get him now. Sidious will have him hidden away. We just aren't strong enough yet."

Padme stared at him, "You want to use Leia!"

"Padme, she must complete the training. With her, we can save Luke," Obi-Wan said gently.

"Brother against sister. It isn't supposed to be like this," Padme stated, "None of this. I knew when I married Anakin it would be hard, but I never imagined this." 

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He understood all to well. He loved Anakin. A day didn't go by where he didn't think of their parting.

He hoped his parting words to his apprentice wouldn't be the last he ever uttered to him.   
------------------------  
Yoda was able to heal only some of Anakin's injuries. But at least that meant he could talk, eat, and move his arms. He still had his burn scars and looked horrible, but he was determined to walk again. He had taken his suit and was trying to rebuild legs. Leia hadn't seen him yet. It had been a month. Anakin had had a talk with Obi-Wan, asking to be forgiven for what he had done. Obi-Wan was thrilled Anakin no longer hated him.

"I want to see Daddy!" Leia demanded for the twentieth time that hour.

"Honey, you can't," Padme told her.

"He doesn't love me any more, does he?" Leia asked, sticking out her lower lip.

"Of course his does, sweetie," Padme brushed hair out of Leia's small face, "Let me go see if he is well enough to see you."

Padme entered the ship. She found Anakin working on a mechanical leg. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, "You need to see Leia."

"No, she can't see me like this," he responded.

"Anakin, she misses her father. She hasn't seen you in a long time. She doesn't care what you look like," Padme told him exasperated.

Anakin sighed, "I miss her too." Anakin closed his eyes. He could remember how happy he had been when he saw his mother for the last time all those years ago. He loved her besides the cuts and bruises. He couldn't take that away from Leia. Besides, he missed her so much, "Send her in."

Padme smiled to herself as she went to get Leia. She had been worried at first about Leia seeing Anakin, but had changed her mind. Padme hadn't seen her father in years. She didn't care what he looked like, she just wished he was there. She wouldn't take that away from Leia. There was no way Padme was going to ruin her little girl's happiness.

"Daddy!" Leia shrieked as she ran in and wrapped her arms desperately around her father, "Oops, Mommy said you were hurt and I had to be careful."

"Its okay," Anakin responded, throat tight with emotion. He had never felt his children against him before. The suit had always been in the way.

"Daddy, are you going to rescue Luke? Obi-Wan told me about this time when you and Mommy tried to save him, but it didn't work," Leia asked. 

"We'll get Luke back, I promise," Anakin told her. He pressed his charred lips to his daughter's forehead, something he had never been able to do.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Leia asked.

"Yes, angel, I'm fine," he answered, voice faltering, "I'll be okay."  
----------------------   
Luke kicked the wall fiercely. Palpatine had had him hidden away, and so Luke hadn't seen anyone in five long days. He was locked in a tiny room. Food was slipped in under the door. No matter how hard Luke tried, he couldn't find a way out of there.

The door opened. Palpatine walked in, followed by his guards, "Skywalker, come. It's time for your training."

"No! I don't want to! I want to see my family!" Luke stated, arms across his chest.

Palpatine smiled, "They are dead."

Luke's eyes widened in disbelief. He tried to stretch out his feelings toward Leia. He could always feel her.

She was gone!

Luke bit his lip. He couldn't feel his mother or father either! But he would not cry in front of Palpatine.

"Your father's old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi killed them," Palpatine told him. 

Luke's eyes narrowed. He kicked the wall again, hard. Anger surged through him. He kept kicking the wall, again and again.

"Did you get him?" Luke asked.

"No," Palpatine responded, pleased with Luke's reaction.

"I will one day," Luke said darkly, giving the wall one last mighty kick. 

"I will help you," Palpatine said gently. He grinned. Luke would be much easier to manipulate than his father. He would fulfill his destiny.  
--------------


End file.
